Discs of Norgannon
The Discs of Norgannon (aka Disks of Uldaman or Platinum Discs) are a collection of information pertaining to the Titans' experiments with the Earthen, the progenitor of the dwarves and troggs. They are located in a vault deep inside the ruined Titan city of Uldaman, in the Badlands of Khaz Modan. A single ring binds this series of platinum discs. The discs bear imprints in the alien titan language, and written on the discs are all the universe’s secrets. The discs' bearer gains phenomenal spellcasting abilities and protections against spells, as well as access to the mysteries contained within the discs' cryptic runes. Norgannon the Dreamweaver has kept the discs for ages immemorial, but rumors whisper that he has lost the artifacts. This story is true, as dwarven excavators in Uldaman recently discovered the discs — which bore proof of the dwarves' titanic genesis. The discs’ true powers, however, will likely remain undiscovered. The knowledge contained in the discs is immense and puissant. Their secrets would topple mortal kingdoms and set the universe ablaze. Norgannon — and the rest of the pantheon — may soon return to Azeroth to recover the discs. The discs' bearer gains a great improvement in spellcasting ability. The discs also act as a spellbook for every arcane spell in the universe (or most of them). Rumors maintain that the discs contain other powers as well — powers that could scorch the universe. None besides Norgannon — and perhaps not even he — knows how to access these capabilities. Bael Modan ruins Eighty-nine discs are scattered on the shelves of the Ruined Library of Bael Modan. The platinum discs explain that the troggs were the titans' first attempt to create life from living stone, but the experiment was a failure. When the titans saw how brutal and misshapen the troggs were, they buried them in vaults all over the land. A number of dwarf groups are interested in obtaining the undamaged discs. Some slightly larger discs, called the Discs of Norgannon, are powerful magic artifacts and hold a secret history of the titans' war against the Old Gods. Several factions would do anything to get their hands on these invaluable discs. Some believe that the Bael Modan discs are the Discs of Norgannon.. Uldaman Upon defeating Archaedas, the guardian of the Discs, the room containing the Discs and other treasures will open, allowing players to access the Discs. Upon doing so, the Lore Keeper of Norgannon will materialize and begin explaining the origin of the Earthen. After receiving all of the information, the player can access the Discs again to receive their own miniature copy to take to either Thunder Bluff (Horde) or Ironforge (Alliance). These may later be used to (attempt to) access the gates of Uldum in Tanaris. As of patch 3.0.8, Archaedas is soloable and can be summoned by a single player (at least three before). See Uldaman NPCs. Quests * ** ** Inspiration The Discs of Norgannon may be a reference to the Disks of Mishakal from the Dragonlance series in which the heroes of the series find the Disks of Mishakal in the underground ruins of the ancient city of Xak Tsaroth. External links Category:Fixed devices Category:Object quest enders Category:Uldaman objects